


A shroud of darkness

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crime, Mystery, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Mysterious enemies attack from the shadows to haunt Matt and his friends.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man attacks Karen, prompting Matt and Foggy to take action to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that just occured to me after reading "The Devil Reborn" from Aragorn II Elessar and re-reading some Daredevil comic books.
> 
> You might recognize some of the characters in the beginning from the aforementioned story and stories of mine, "The Devil and the Black Sky: Road to Redemption" and "The Devil and the Black Sky: Reckoning".
> 
> Takes place after Daredevil Season 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

A man in an Asian sparring attire knelt down with a Japanese woman in front of a memorial.

"We will finish what you started, masters."

The woman got up, turning to the man. "Itto. You and Mr. Coleridge and Mr. LaMuerto have a special task. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

"And Ikari?" Itto Yamura asked.

"I have another task for him." The woman said.

"Yes, Maki-sensei." Itto nodded.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here? It's on the other side of the town." One of the thugs in the streets asked.

"Gosh, be glad we haven't encountered Daredevil, with him it's like there's nowhere to run or hide. This other guy with the glowing fist and that chick from Chinatown and Luke Cage, I ain't too scared of them, I managed to outrun them twice now." The other thug said before another one looked up to see a figure in yellow hood and red and black mask.

"Isn't that…"

"Hey, Devil, you and the fist guy came to finish us off?"

The masked man threw a knife, hitting the thug in his throat as he fell down, dead. The other two thugs ran away as the masked figure jumped down from above and threw two more knives, one of them hitting one of the thugs in the head and another one in the knee as he stumbled before he turned around to face the masked man.

"Daredevil?"

"No. I'm not Daredevil." The masked man shook his head before pulling out a Kama and executing the thug.

* * *

** _Karen Page's apartment_ **

Karen entered her apartment as a neighbor helped her with her groceries and moving her furniture.

"Thanks, Ryan. You're sweet." Karen said.

"Would you like a coffee with me someday?" Ryan asked.

"I might." Karen said as she kissed him on his cheek before Ryan left.

* * *

Karen turned off the water in her bathtub as she dropped her robe and got into the tub, closing her eyes and giving into the relaxing warm water as she sighed. She had a lot to process, when Matt told her his secret and while she was angry, a part of her could understand but it had become too much for her. First Frank, then the Hand kidnapping her, then that woman she caught Matt with, then him telling her that he is Daredevil, then the Hand and Fisk's return later and Matt's struggle and finding out the truth about his mother…

Karen breathed out, not noticing it had become a little colder as mysterious mist went into the bathroom through the gap under the door, when suddenly, someone forced her head under the water as she attempted to scream, her lungs filling with water. Karen emerged from the water, trying to scream for help as water was spilled from the tub. She saw nothing but darkness and some mist as she was forced under the water again, drowning as water splashed everywhere before she could let out any sound.

* * *

"Karen? Is everything OK?" Ryan asked, knocking on the door, hearing some strange sounds. Suddenly, he heard screaming. "Karen!" He rammed the door, bursting into the apartment and looking for her. He saw water from the bathroom leaking as he kicked the door in and saw Karen under the water, unconscious and apparently drowning. He pulled her away from the tub and did chest compressions and breathed into her mouth, administering CPR. "Karen, come on. Wake up. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" He repeated the routine for few minutes until Karen coughed out water, gasping for air and he put his jacket on her to cover her.

* * *

_ **Nelson, Murdock & Page** _

"Well, this case was easy as pie." Foggy said as he and Matt chuckled, putting down their briefcases.

"Slam dunk." Matt shrugged, smiling but realizing someone was missing. "Where's Karen?"

"I don't know." Foggy said before his phone rang and looked at it. "Mahoney." He answered the call. "Yeah, Brett?"

Suddenly, his and Matt's blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. A mysterious attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt investigates, who attacked Karen when someone deals a very hard blow to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

_ **Metro General** _

Matt and Foggy entered the hospital as they approached one of the nurses as Sergeant Brett Mahoney waited for them.

"What happened?" Foggy asked.

"We're not sure. Someone attacked her in her apartment but we found no signs of forced entry." Brett explained. "A neighbor heard screaming and burst into her place and found her drowning in her tub. Few moments later, she could've died."

"Any clues who might've done that?" Matt inquired.

"Like I said, no signs of forced entry, any other DNA than hers and neighbors." Brett summed up. "You think it was Fisk?"

Matt and Foggy turned to each other grimly. "I think…"

"…that's unlikely." Matt finished, considering the deal he and Fisk made.

"Any other enemies you can think of? You have to admit, you've got quite a handful of them." Brett pointed out.

"None that we can think of that would… be this bold." Foggy admitted.

"OK. If you think of something that might help…"

"Sure, Brett." Matt nodded. "How is she anyway?"

"In shock, mostly but she'll need few days in the hospital." Brett said. "I'll assign protective detail to keep an eye on her."

"Thanks." Foggy sighed in relief as Brett left before Foggy turned to Matt. "What do you think? Was it Fisk?"

"I don't think so. And I'm not sure who else would try it." Matt said. "Whoever got into Karen's apartment, must have been very good."

"You don't think it's…"

"No. The Hand's gone. I'm sure of it." Matt interrupted Foggy.

"You don't know that." Foggy argued. "Look, if it is them, we're gonna need some help."

"I know." Matt admitted as they entered Karen's room and she was on the stretcher, wearing a gown as Matt and Foggy approached her.

"Hey." Karen smiled.

"Hi." Matt said.

"We came as soon as we heard. How are you feeling?" Foggy asked.

Karen breathed out. "Just… a headache and shock but I'm fine. Really. It's not the first time someone tried to kill me."

"Karen, what do you remember?" Matt asked.

Karen took a breath. "Not much. I mean… I didn't see who attacked me. I was taking a bath and suddenly… it was dark as night and someone tried to drown me. All I remember was some… strange mist coming into the bathroom."

"Mist?" Matt repeated.

"Then pitch black." Karen nodded.

"Strange…" Matt said, considering.

"What do you think? The Hand? Or some of those freaks like Cage and Jones?" Foggy asked.

"They're not… don't call them that." Matt said and Foggy had the decency to look ashamed at his tactlessness. "It may be an Enhanced. The Hand… I'm not so sure about that but it's too soon to rule anything out." He admitted.

"Oh, God, I thought we had left that part of life behind." Karen buried her face into her hands.

"Karen, don't worry. We've figured this out before, we'll figure it out again." Matt promised.

* * *

"Brett is going to leave a protective detail with her." Foggy promised as they left her room.

"That's not going to stop them." Matt pointed out.

"I know. I'll see if Jones or Cage will help." Foggy said.

"Thanks." Matt said. "In the meantime, I'll check Karen's place, in case if there's anything the police may have overlooked."

* * *

** _Later, Karen Page's apartment_ **

Matt, in black clothes and a scarf around his eyes and Muay Thai ropes wrapped around his hands, entered Karen's apartment through the window. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and there were no signs of break-in, making him wonder how did the assailant get in. Although, he might have been trained well but what was strange was that Matt could not smell anything or sense anything out of the ordinary, asides from the cold in Karen's bathroom either.

* * *

** _The next day, courtroom_ **

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Murdock. Mr. Nelson." A man shook his hand with Matt and Foggy after the trial.

"You're welcome, Mr. Gretkov." Foggy said.

"I may be of crooked family but unlike my father and my brother, I am a good man." Gretkov said. "Thank you for clearing my name."

As Matt and Foggy went down the corridor, they approached a dark-haired woman in blue dress.

"Assistant District Attorney McDuffie." Foggy shook his hand with her.

"Foggy, outside the courtroom and office, you're welcome to call me "_Kirstin_"." She said, shaking her hand with Matt and Foggy. "Would you mind if I ask you for some details regarding the Gretkov case?"

"Uh, actually, I have an appointment later today but Foggy could…"

"Sure. Sure." Foggy nodded.

* * *

** _Later, Nelson, Murdock & Page_ **

"Come on, where is it?" Foggy muttered, checking the drawers and file cabinets. "I wish Karen didn't have to rest. Franklin Percy Nelson, you can remember every decision made by Thurgood Marshall but you can't find your stupid…"

"I see you haven't changed that much, Mr. Messy." Kirstin teased.

"Kirstin!" Foggy said, startled. "How long have you been…"

"Long enough to get a good laugh out of you." Kirstin giggled. "Remember when we had to study for exams when we were going to graduate?"

"Yeah." Foggy smiled.

"Listen, there's something I've noticed regarding Vasil Gretkov's case that you were working on today. You know, the one you guys almost lost after the judge blew your stack." Kirstin offered, pulling out a file from her bag. "I have… stumbled across some new information that might help. However, the city of New York would not look favorably upon its newest A.D.A. handing this over to Nelson, Murdock & Page, although I remember that young fat Foggy used to look over my shoulder, when we were brainstorming because he couldn't read Braille…"

Foggy smirked, liking what Kirstin was implying as she handed him the file. "What the… if that's true, it could put a whole new light on the case. Matt needs to know this ASAP."

"As soon as you finish looking for this?" Kirstin teased, pulling a tie from the trash bin as Foggy widened his eyes.

"My lucky tie! How did you…"

"Some things never change with you, Foggy." Kirstin teased as Foggy flushed. "See you later. And tell Matt I said "Hello". I think we could go out for a beer, like old times."

* * *

** _New York_ **

Matt eavesdropped on two people at an abandoned car park before he showed up. "Vasil Gretkov."

"Who the…" The two men looked around, startled.

"Calm down, Mr. Marks. I'm not here to hurt you." Matt said. "I want to talk about the Gretkov matter."

"Who?" They asked, confused.

"A victim, assaulted by two New York cops, medical bills ruined him and he's got the evidence to sue for damage." Matt explained. "Why didn't you take his case, Marks? Were you leveraged?"

"N…no." Marks said hesitantly as his heart raced, making Matt realized he was worried, someone threatened him.

"Calm down, Marks. No one's around to listen. We're safe, I promise. Let me help." Matt offered.

"There were… calls. Unknown. Several. They said I shouldn't take the case. More like… "_advised_". I never figured out who was calling me or from where." Marks explained.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." Matt assured him. "Did you know the voices?"

"Not really." Marks admitted. "Older. Male. Filtered, you know, distorted. It might sound paranoid…"

"It doesn't. I've asked three lawyers tonight that told me the same thing." Matt said.

"Thank God…" Marks sighed in relief.

"Someone really did not want Gretkov to win this case and I don't believe that buying spectral intervention would be a motive." Matt said. "Out of curiosity, did Gretkov by any chance mention, who or what would be the money for if he won the case?"

* * *

Later, Matt entered a closed electronics store belonging to Gretkov as he heard distorted sounds, which was now rented by a man named Clayton Cole. Sounds echoing from the basement. Matt approached it and he didn't hear a heartbeat but for some reason… he sensed sounds forming into a human shape. It wasn't a man… it was an Enhanced…

"What are you doing here?!" The figure demanded.

"Clayton?" Matt asked.

* * *

_ **Nelson, Murdock & Page** _

"Mr. Gretkov, I know it's late but I thought it might be best to contact you immediately." Foggy said, as he called Gretkov. "I sympathize with you regarding the police brutality case but you failed to mention your recent psychiatric evaluation and you do realize that this can harm…"

"_It has nothing to do with…_"

"The report says that you've been hearing voices. Voices telling you to drop the case. That makes you an unreliable witness on your own behalf."

"_Wait, Mr. Nelson, please, I can…_"

"I'm truly sorry but Nelson, Murdock & Page cannot help you, nor can I, or Mr. Murdock or Miss Page in good conscience refer you to another attorney. Again, I'm sorry, Mr. Gretkov." Foggy said.

"_Please, Mr. Nelson, just let me…_"

Foggy hung up and sighed, remorseful.

* * *

** _New York_ **

"You!" Clayton glared, raising his hands and Matt flew out from the basement upstairs as his ears rang. It was sonic waves and then it hit Matt. He was Enhanced.

"You're running everything! They'll kill you all!" Clayton said.

"Who?!" Matt demanded as he sensed an antenna active on the roof and connected to Clayton's computers.

All Matt remembered next was an explosion knocking him away as his ears rang and what was worse was because of his enhanced hearing, his ears rang and he couldn't hear what Clayton was trying to say as it turned into ruins and all he remembered was dying statics.

* * *

_ **The next day, Nelson, Murdock & Page** _

"YOU TOLD EVERY FRIEND WE HAVE IN THE CITY THAT GRETKOV WAS HEARING VOICES?!" Matt yelled.

"First of all, there's no way we can know if he heard real voices and second of all, stop yelling at me!" Foggy shouted, not as loud as Matt.

"Sorry." Matt sighed, barely able to hear anything as he lowered his voice. "That explosion was worse than I thought but not as bad as a building falling on me. It'll pass." He leaned onto his chair. "All that for nothing. Airtight case that we lost."

"Yeah, it's a pity. It was a case that could've been won by…" Foggy and Matt trailed off.

"A first-year law student." They both said in unison, realization hitting them.

* * *

Sometime later, they helped Gretkov with his case as Matt and Foggy sat down in the courtroom after the trial was finished.

"What do you know about Clayton Cole?" Matt asked as Foggy sat down.

"Well, he was an Empire State University student who experimented with sonic technology. Kicked him out after they caught him break into the lab and doing some crazy human trials." Foggy said. "That was last month."

"Somehow he knew my weakness." Matt pointed out. "Loud sounds. That's not a coincidence, Foggy."

"You think he might be connected to whoever attacked Karen?" Foggy realized.

"It's likely. But who did it, I don't know." Matt said as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Matthew._"

Matt tensed, recognizing the female voice. "Mom? What is it?"

"_It's… it's about Jack._" Maggie said and Matt straightened up, noticing the disturb in her tone.

"Wait, my Dad? What is…"

"_The grave. Someone… someone… the body… the casket… he's gone. Someone stole Jack's body._" Maggie explained and Matt tensed, shock flooding through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clayton Cole was a now-reformed enemy of Spider-Man, who used sonic technology. You might recognize the storyline this is going down. In comic books, it was Ulysses Klaue that Matt fought but he was used in Age of Ultron and Black Panther, so I changed it for Clayton.
> 
> And poor Matt. Yikes!
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Man with fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is infuriated by someone trying to make him angry as he realizes how dangerous his enemy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

**_Clinton Church_ **

"Who would do something like this?" Matt clenched his stick angrily as Sister Maggie, his mother, showed him the dug grave of Jack Murdock with an empty casket in the graveyard behind the church.

"I have no idea, Matthew." Maggie said, disturbed. "No one knows what happened and no one saw anything."

"First someone attacks Karen, now this." Matt sighed. "I thought I could…"

"This is not your fault, Matthew." Maggie assured him, holding his hand. "You always bear the weight of the world on your shoulder, when it's not your burden to bear. Besides, no one could have expected this."

"Does the police have any clues?" Matt asked, although he knew it was vain hope.

"No." Maggie said.

Matt sniffed and touched the ground, trying to sense anything that might help but, unsurprisingly, save for some faint stench that he smelled back in Karen's apartment in her bathroom, he smelled nothing. Which meant that whoever attacked Karen, was behind it, making Matt wonder who was messing with him before his phone rang as he picked it up as the phone said it was Foggy.

"Yeah?"

* * *

** _Nelson, Murdock & Page_ **

"That's not possible." Matt said after Foggy explained everything to him as he sensed the bones of Jack Murdock and smelled the dirt on Foggy's desk.

"It was in my drawer. I found it there later after your Mom called you and I had to visit Karen in the hospital." Foggy explained.

"Who would do something like this?" Matt wondered.

"I don't know." Foggy said, disturbed. "Someone is definitely screwing with you. With us." Matt sensed how fast was Foggy's heart racing and smelled the cold sweat on Foggy's face, as he seemed obviously frightened. "Either this is some kind of an elaborate prank…"

"I doubt that." Matt muttered. Whoever was behind this, was trying to deliver to Matt a hard blow and it was working and Matt was trying really hard to keep it together.

"…or we're dealing with someone very dangerous." Foggy said

"Foggy, calm down." Matt held his shoulder.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Someone attacked Karen, then they almost killed you using your weakness and now this? Whoever's doing this is trying to push your buttons! Who knows what happens next, what if I have a red dot on my forehead right now and end up bleeding out and you won't be able to help me?" Foggy snapped, freaked out.

"Foggy…" Matt sighed, knowing Foggy had a point.

"Look, this seems very personal and if it's not Fisk, who knows what kind of a freak we're dealing with right now." Foggy said.

"I know, I know." Matt assured him. Suddenly, he sensed something and he quickly tackled Foggy to the floor. "Get down!"

A billy club, just like Matt's flew in through the window, bouncing off the ceiling, hitting Foggy in the head, knocking him out.

Matt sensed someone outside and smelled a familiar scent. Pungent. Old-penny smell of bloody boxing wraps. Shaving cream. Toxic waste. _No, that's not possible…_

Matt touched Foggy's neck, sensing his pulse, sighing in relief.

* * *

Matt, in his vigilante suit, rushed out and jumped from a rooftop to a rooftop, chasing the man, who had attacked them earlier, realizing that the man was wearing Battlin' Jack Murdock's old boxing robe, which just made him angry as they jumped down from a roof window into an abandoned warehouse.

"Good that you came here, Mr. Murdock." The man said as he held in his hands a pair of Kamas.

"How dare you wear my Dad's robe? Who are you?!" Matt demanded.

"I am the reckoning, Devil of Hell's Kitchen. We have some unfinished business." The man said. "Call me "Ikari"." He introduced himself.

Matt then smelled some familiar chemicals from Ikari. The same chemicals that blinded Matt, when he was a boy. And Ikari meant "fury" in Japanese, which was appropriate since right now, Matt was infuriated.

"You attacked Karen and my friend. Were you also behind Clayton Cole?" Matt demanded.

"You want to find out, you'll have to beat the answers out of me." Ikari challenged.

"With pleasure." Matt pulled out his billy clubs and rushed at Ikari but to his surprise, Ikari jumped and flipped Matt over, slashing Matt's back as Matt hit the ground hard, remembering how Matt had been beaten by Nobu.

"You're not the only one with radar sense, Mr. Murdock." Ikari said. "The blind fool has taught you well. But I have my ways too."

Matt got up, recovering. Ikari was good but Matt had lifetime of training with radar sense, while Ikari cannot have had long time. Matt attacked with his batons and Ikari dodged, attempting to kick Matt in the back but Matt rolled down, kicking Ikari in the face as he staggered. Matt blocked Ikari's Kamas by using his batons and kicked him back. Ikari grabbed a pole and swung back, knocking Matt down as Matt decided to change his tactic. Matt jumped out from the window, landing on a line between buildings as Ikari followed him.

Matt and Ikari rushed at each other, exchanging strikes as Matt's batons and Ikari's Kamas clashed. Matt dodged as Ikari attempted to cut his head off and Ikari jumped back as Matt struck him in the face and they both struggled to keep their balance.

Suddenly, to Matt's surprise, Ikari cut the line as they both fell down. Matt grabbed the railing of fire escape as Ikari was falling down. Matt jumped at Ikari as they traded blows, freefalling. The fight then became an endurance test, Matt and Ikari receiving several contusions as they felt the ribs crack. Ikari grabbed Matt in a chokehold but Matt fell down, slamming Ikari as well as Matt could hear Ikari struggling for breath and feel his ribs break as Ikari let go before they both got up, panting out.

"Clever." Ikari coughed out as Matt smelled the sweat and blood under Ikari's mask and heard his aching lungs struggling for air and his broken bones scrape, just like with Matt. "You can barely keep it together. I can sense it." Ikari said.

"You're like me?" Matt demanded.

"I am better, Matthew Murdock and I know everything about you. And about Foggy Nelson and Karen Page. The more connections you have, the easier it's going to be to break you." Ikari said as Matt's blood ran cold, remembering Alexandra Reid, the leader of the Hand, say the same thing to him.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Matt demanded.

Ikari did not reply as Matt felt pain in his chest getting sharper, realizing he needed to put Ikari down quickly. Matt rushed at Ikari but Ikari dodged Matt's punches. Ikari threw a punch but Matt lunged at him as they both fell off the roof and swung on a pole through the window as Matt sensed the sporting goods in boxes as Matt threw his baton at the fire extinguisher system as the sprinklers turned on and Matt ran to hide as Ikari got up as he struggled to breathe due to his broken ribs.

The water in the sprinklers would wash away any scent and could easily dull minor sounds, rendering enhanced smell and hearing almost useless, if the radar sense was not mastered, and Matt has had a lifetime to do so, whereas Ikari seemed like someone new as Matt hid, hoping that Ikari would not find him as he sensed Ikari looking for him.

Radar sense was almost useless in the rain as Matt luckily sensed Ikari next to him. Matt picked a nearby baseball bat, when…

"Try the red one." Ikari said as Matt was shocked, realizing while Ikari had radar sense, he was not blind. Before Matt could react, Ikari kicked him in the chest repeatedly, as Matt felt his ribs break and coughed out blood. "Now you know how your life ends, Mr. Murdock. Do you feel that? The drowning? The cold? The trembling? The inevitability of death? What scares you is that you don't know when. It might be now… it might be tomorrow. You won't see it coming. And you and your friends will suffer. I promise you that."

"Who… who are you working for?" Matt demanded.

"Someone who knows how to scare you, Murdock! How to stab you in the heart! This is just the beginning! You, Page, Nelson, none of you is safe!" Ikari threw Matt through the window as Matt fell into the dumpster.

* * *

_ **Later, Metro General** _

As soon as Claire patched Matt up, no questions asked, he got himself dressed in normal clothes rushed into Karen's room as he smelled something that didn't smell like a classic sedative as a doctor was injecting her with sedative.

"Get away from her!" Matt yelled and knocked the syringe away.

"Matt!" Karen exclaimed.

"He's here to kill you, Karen!" Matt said.

"No, no, don't. Leave us." Karen said as the guards entered. The guards and the doctors left as Matt picked the syringe and Karen looked at him, partly angry and partly confused. "Matt, what the hell's gotten into you?"

Matt sighed. "Sorry, I…" He then touched the syringe and sensed the Braille on the label.

"_GOT YOU, FOOL_"

"That bastard left me a message. To taunt me. To feel it." Matt said.

"Taunt you? What are you talking about?" Karen demanded.

"Karen, we need to leave, now…"

"Matt, stop for a moment and calm down. What's going on and why are you so terrified?" Karen said and Matt stopped, taking deep breaths.

"That. What you just said. I've been trying to figure out what's been going on and right now… I'm losing it, Karen." Matt said. "First Cole, then Dad's remains, now this…"

"OK, slow down and start from the beginning." Karen said, picking a notepad and a pen from her purse, her investigator senses turning on.

"First, the attack on you. Then Clayton Cole. He knew I had enhanced senses and used sonic tech to exploit my weakness. And that was just the first circle of hell." Matt sighed.

"Circle. Uh-uh. Appropriate metaphor." Karen noted, drawing a circle as she wrote in "CLAYTON COLE"

"Then someone stole Dad's remains from the church and left them in our office." Matt said. "I couldn't figure out who but this was closer, more personal."

Karen wrote "JACK MURDOCK"

"Who would do something like this?" Karen wondered.

"Some creep calling himself "Ikari". He almost killed Foggy and me earlier today." Matt explained. "It's circles within circles. Someone's stalking me and trying to turn me into a paranoid wreck and it's working." He panted out and dropped his face into his hands, trying to understand what's going on.

"Matt, don't worry…"

"I have to worry, Karen! He almost killed me earlier today! He has radar sense, just like me and he can see! Someone's trying to make us targets but I can't figure out who! God damn it, when I finally got over it, with Elektra, Fisk and finding my Mom…"

"Matt…" Karen trailed off in horror as she looked at her notepad.

"What?" Matt asked, hearing Karen's fast heartbeat, realizing how frightened she was, maybe as much as Matt as she handed him her notepad.

"I think I know who it was."

Matt touched it as Karen was drawing circles within circles, the outer circle labeled "CLAYTON COLE", the middle circle labeled "JACK MURDOCK" and the inner circle labeled "IKARI"

"It's…"

"…bullseye." Karen finished Matt's thought as they both realized, who was behind it.

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

"How do you wish me to proceed?" Ikari asked over the phone.

"Make him suffer." Maki said as she hung up before turning to the man, who was on a stretcher with brace on his body.

"Is he…"

"…scared as hell. Don't worry. Your revenge will come soon, Dex." Maki promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter and Maki are behind this. The details will be explained later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Facedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt realizes who's been haunting him as it leads to a deadly confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"Karen, that's not possible, Poindexter's in prison and even if, he's got broken back." Matt pointed out.

"You sure about that?" Karen asked, now just as frightened as Matt, the trauma from him attacking the Bulletin and trying to kill her in Clinton Church still fresh.

"Karen, he's not gonna get to you. Not with the cops protecting you." Matt promised, although he sounded like if he was trying to assure himself.

Then, his phone rang as he picked it and it "read" the text.

"RAND ENTERPRISES FOUND THE RADIOACTIVE WASTE YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR"

"Who is it?" Karen asked.

"It's Danny. Science division of Rand Enterprises." Matt explained. "I needed them to look into something."

"THE RARER STUFF WAS PURCHASED AND DELIVERED INTO AN ADDRESS THAT WE JUST FOUND. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

Matt turned to Karen, who raised her brows. "Wow. You ask me for an advice? Hell must have frozen over." Karen did a gesture of hitting Matt in the face, slightly tapping him with her fist as Matt nodded.

_Fight back._

* * *

Matt left Karen's room, putting on a doctor coat. It was likely that Ikari was stalking him and listening to Matt's heartbeat. There was no way Matt could bypass that but maybe he could confuse him. Matt picked some syringes full of adrenaline from a cart of medical supplies, certain that Ikari was following him.

Matt then injected himself with the adrenaline and felt his heart race, newfound strength flooding him.

Ikari was elsewhere, looking around, confused, wondering where did Matt go and how did he lose him, since he could not detect Matt's heartbeat anymore among so many people. Ikari pulled out his phone. "Murdock disappeared, probably away from any cannon fodder."

* * *

_ **New York** _

Matt followed into an address that was an abandoned clock tower. Matt jumped in, alongside with Colleen.

"When you said that it might be the Hand, I knew I had to help." Colleen said.

"Thanks." Matt said.

Suddenly, from above descended a Japanese woman and a man in martial arts jacket with a blue dragon on its back.

"Maki. Yamura." Colleen glared.

"The prodigal daughter." Maki taunted.

"You know them?" Matt turned to Colleen.

"Old friends of Bakuto." Colleen sneered.

"What a great reunion." Dex said as he stepped up, wearing black suit now. "Hello, Mr. Murdock. It's nice to see you again."

Matt sneered, realizing that Dex said the same words to Karen, while attacking the Bulletin in Daredevil suit.

"How are you on your feet and walking?" Matt demanded.

"The damage Fisk inflicted to my spine was almost beyond repair." Dex explained. "And then your old friends from the Hand, Miss Matsumoto came with an offer. Cogmium steel reinforced my back."

"You're an assassin, not a mastermind." Matt pointed out.

"You attacked Matt's friends and tried to mess with him. Why?" Colleen demanded.

"I've had time and patience to recover and plan my revenge. I've studied you. Learned everything I could about you. How you came to be. How you learned what you know. And Miss Matsumoto and Mr. Yamura offered to refine my skills." Dex taunted. "But I was in constant anguish because of you and Fisk. Couldn't move. So I spent months researching, plotting, I hired chemists and recruited test subjects to replicate what was done to you."

"Ikari." Matt realized. "That's why the radioactive waste."

"Because of you, I lost everything. Why not return the favor?" Dex gloated. "Striking where you're the most vulnerable."

* * *

_ **Metro General** _

A nurse and a man in a hood stalking Claire passed by Karen's room.

* * *

_ **Nelson, Murdock & Page** _

Foggy was holding an icepack on his head as he did not notice two figures in the room opposite of his office.

* * *

_ **NYPD** _

Brett was entering his cruiser as a man in a car was following him.

* * *

_ **Clinton Church** _

Sister Maggie was on her knees, praying at the altar as above her was a person perching on the statue of Jesus, unnoticed by her.

* * *

_ **Dex's hideout** _

"You will die, knowing that I have taken everything from you. Your friends, your family, everything." Dex taunted. "I have some friends in place, to "_look out_" for them."

"Yeah?" Matt snorted, not intimidated. "So do I."

"I'm not the only friend he's got." Colleen smirked.

* * *

_ **Metro General** _

The nurse passing by Karen's room revealed herself to be Jessica Jones in disguise, who knocked out the man following Claire.

* * *

_ **Nelson, Murdock & Page** _

The two people in the room opposite of Foggy's office revealed themselves to be Luke Cage and Danny Rand who knocked out the hitmen, who were about to break in and kill Foggy.

* * *

_ **NYPD** _

The car following Brett's cruiser was driven by Frank Castle, who then saw a hitman passing by, intending to kill Brett but Frank pulled out his gun and shot the tire as the hitman's car flipped over and Brett wondered what was going on before Frank drove away before Brett could recognize him.

* * *

_ **Clinton Church** _

The person perching above Maggie on the statue of Jesus revealed himself to be Spider-Man, who had webbed to the confessional hitmen trying to kill Maggie.

* * *

_ **Dex's hideout** _

"Fisk was five steps ahead of me before. This time, I've decided to be a few steps ahead of anyone trying to hurt the people that I love." Matt said.

"Doesn't matter. You've used your sleight of hand but it's not enough." Yamura smirked.

Colleen rushed at Yamura and Maki, while Matt engaged Dex and Ikari. Dex threw shurikens that Matt blocked by using his billy clubs and blocked Ikari's Kamas before Ikari hit him in the face with his elbow and slashed him in the chest and knocked him down. Matt rolled back as Dex threw playing cards, scratching Matt across his arms and legs as he barely dodged.

Colleen blocked Maki's sword with her own as they clashed blades before Yamura kicked Colleen in the chest as she staggered. Yamura did a roundhouse kick, aiming at her head but Colleen dodged before Maki knocked her down by kicking her in her stomach. Colleen rolled away as Maki attempted to deliver a killing blow and got up on her feet, using her scabbard as another weapon.

Matt and Dex traded blows, with Dex's hand-to-hand fighting skills having been improved since their last encounter as Matt recognized the Hand's techniques. Dex grappled Matt's arm and slammed his elbow at Matt's face, who spat out blood. Matt kneed Dex in the stomach and threw him over his shoulder before Matt flipped back to avoid Ikari slicing him. As Matt jumped, he grabbed Ikari by the head and threw him over his shoulder, knocking him down.

Colleen blocked Maki's sword with her scabbard and knocked away Yamura's fist aiming at her. Colleen jumped back as Maki scratched her shirt where her abdomen was. Colleen charged her Iron Fist and threw it but Maki grabbed Colleen's arm and flipped over, slamming Colleen to the ground as she grunted. Colleen rolled over, switching positions with Maki before Yamura knocked her away.

Dex smashed the glass from the window and picked the shards, throwing them at Matt. Matt dodged as they cut his shirt before smashing some of them with his billy club but Ikari used the distraction to tackle Matt and stab him in the shoulder with his Kama. Matt headbutted Ikari and knocked him away before Dex threw nails from the floor, hitting Matt in the shoulder and the hip as Matt grunted in pain.

"Matt, move!" Colleen ordered, charging her Iron Fist and slamming it to the ground as the floor under them crashed and Matt rolled away just in time as Maki, Ikari, Dex and Yamura fell down with the rubble and Matt suddenly smelled familiar scent as Colleen saw familiar barrels on the lower floor before they heard screaming and Matt realized he didn't know what the sound of a man drowning sounds like.

Colleen saw Maki, Ikari and Yamura buried under the rubble and piles of barrels of radioactive waste but what horrified her was that it was spilled all over Dex's face, who had it burned.

Colleen sighed, not wanting to do this because of her Bushido code, not to kill, when it was not necessary because they were beaten but considering it was the Hand…

She executed Maki, Ikari and Yamura as they wondered what to do with Dex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the fight.
> 
> The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Karen and Foggy deal with the aftermath of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Dex ended up in a maximum security facility, not that anyone was concerned, considering that despite the Cognium steel plates on his spine, his entire body and bones were now damaged beyond any repair and ironically, blinded, just like Matt and also, stone-deaf and utterly immobile. No hearing, no sight, no way to smell or taste… now all that remained of Benjamin Poindexter was a living brain in a coffin made of flesh and bone.

* * *

_ **Later, Metro General** _

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked as he, Claire and Foggy came to visit her.

"I've got just mild concussion but I'll be fine." Karen said.

"Same here." Foggy nodded. "Gosh, he thought that making you afraid… whether for yourself or us… your friends… he thought he could beat you."

"Instead it backfired." Matt chuckled. "Being scared gave me time to think ahead. Dad always taught me that I needed to get up whenever I got knocked down. Didn't matter how many hits I can give, it mattered how many I could take and still get up on my feet. Never said that I couldn't take a second in between to think."

"Matt, I need to know…" Karen was hesitant, remembering how far was Matt willing to go to stop Fisk, even if it meant killing him and turning his back on his own beliefs as he sensed how disturbed she was due to her heartbeat. "Did you try to save Poindexter from being blinded?"

Matt hesitated before taking a breath. "I did the only choice I could make at the moment that felt like the right thing to do."

"Of course you did." Foggy assured him as Karen nodded, smiling.

"Sorry you got dragged into this again. I guess my enemies like to hit back on everyone around, huh?" Matt chuckled.

"That's not news, Matt. You're a trouble magnet and I think it's the dummies who are not powerful like Cage or Jones or Rand or Wing that need to get their heads examined for hanging around you." Claire teased.

"I remember you guys once told me I was the crazy one." Matt reminded as Foggy winced and Claire and Karen blushed a little in shame and embarrassment.

"I don't think you're crazy. I think that you're a man without fear." Karen said as Matt smiled before she kissed him on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this to the end. I might write some other MCU stories later.
> 
> Please let me know if you have enjoyed this story until its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
